Friends Like You
by Jomel10
Summary: Chapter 2 up at last - Sequel to Tough Love - The boys have to face a foe from their past, corruption and even a major test in their own friendship. Things are about to get interesting...
1. Prologue

OK, this is the prologue for my sequel to Tough Love. See what you reckon. If I get some reviews, I'll post some more.  
  
Friends like you - A sequel to Tough Love  
  
~Prologue~  
  
It was 2am. He had been sat in some dingy bar for three hours now, drinking one glass of whisky after another. The barman had attempted to tell him at least three times that 'perhaps he'd had enough' but one quick snarl had sent the interfering busybody on his way.  
  
The drinker was in his thirties. He looked like a man who no longer cared about his appearance. His blond hair had grown far to long and had become scraggy. It looked as if it's owner didn't have any interest in how it looked but somehow, this hadn't always been the case. He was unshaven and was wearing dull, unwashed clothes that also smelt bad. Most people kept a good distance away from this sad loner who was in the bar at this time every day. He looked pathetic and he knew it. He just couldn't bring himself to care. He had lost everything. His job, his girlfriend, his life. He didn't care about anything. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He cared about revenge. Revenge against the people who had put him in his dire position.  
  
That night, something was different. He felt weird, like something completely unexpected was about to happen. And sure enough:  
  
"Is this seat taken?" came a gruff voice from beside him. He jumped, having been taken by surprise.  
  
"Be my guest," he slurred. "I warn you though pal, there's a reason why people like to keep their distance from me." He swallowed the rest of his whisky in one gulp and then slammed the empty glass down on the bar.  
  
"Fancy another?" the newcomer enquired, pulling himself up onto the next stool.  
  
The drinker shrugged. His visitor ordered two more drinks and then gave the man a smile.  
  
"You look like you've had a rough time of it lately, my friend," the man stated.  
  
The drinker chuckled. "You have no idea," he replied softly and then added with a glare, "And I'm not your friend."  
  
The stranger smiled again. "You may well be once you have listened to what I have got to say, Mr Peters."  
  
Peters turned quickly. "How do you know –," he began but the other man interrupted him.  
  
"Lets just say," he said softly, "I know quite a lot about you and you interest me greatly."  
  
Peters eyed his new companion suspiciously. "Is that so? Well buddy, you are beginning to bore me so I suggest you tell me what the hell you want with me."  
  
If the stranger had noticed Peters threatening tone, he didn't show it. Instead, he leant in closer to the suspicious man.  
  
"I've read a lot about you Detective," he hissed. "You were at the top of your game over in Las Vegas. Made some really impressive busts."  
  
Peters laughed. "Well," he replied whilst knocking back his whisky in one, "that's all in the past. If you've read about me, then you're probably also aware that three months ago, I was thrown out of the force." These words were spoken with real venom."  
  
The other man shrugged. "That doesn't matter to me."  
  
Peters was losing his patience. "Look fella," he snapped, pointing at the guy's face, "I don't like playing games. Tell me what you want."  
  
The stranger turned and faced him. "What if I told you I could get you back in the force, the past forgotten?"  
  
Peters stared at him for a moment. He then cursed under his breath and shook his head. He got carefully to his feet.  
  
"Find someone else turkey," he hissed, "I'm not interested.  
  
The stranger reached out and grabbed his arm. "I'm not fooling around Peters. I have some contacts in high places. We have all agreed you are the man we want." At the look from Peters, the man removed his grip but added hastily, "Damn it man! I'm offering you your life back!"  
  
Peters hesitated for a moment, trying to figure the guy out. "Ok, say I believe you, where am I supposed to go? What precinct?"  
  
The man smiled. "Bay City," he answered.  
  
Peters frowned and then began to laugh. "You're kidding me!" He exclaimed.  
  
The stranger shook his head. Peters sighed. The other man knew he had him and he smiled with relief. Peters sat back down. "Can you tell me who you are buddy?" He asked.  
  
The man moved his head to one side. "Erm, right now, no. But soon."  
  
Peters nodded. "If I agree to this," he continued, "I want what is rightfully mine. I want the credit for the Monty affair."  
  
The other man paused. "That may not be within mine or my colleagues' powers, Mr Peters," he said finally.  
  
Peters shrugged and stood again. "Then I'm outta here," he snapped.  
  
His visitor jumped to his feet too. "Wait! I may be able to give you something better than credit for the Monty bust," he hissed in earnest.  
  
Peters scoffed. "Tell me pal, what could you give that's better than recognition for exactly the cracking the biggest case of my career?"  
  
His contact grinned at him for a moment and then said softly but clearly:  
  
"The man who stole it from you. Detective David Starsky."  
  
Peters froze, his eyes staring into the face of the other man for a few minutes trying to read it. Then, he smiled and it was a smile of pure evil.  
  
"Why don't you get me another drink now buddy?" Peters said pleasantly. The other man returned his cruel smile and they both sat back down, ready to begin their plans.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 1

OK, here's your update. Thanks for the reviews guys! Responses next time..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Starsky, will you stop going on about it?"  
  
"Do you know how long I've waited for that? I'll tell you! Since my last one was stolen!"  
  
"OK, leave it!"  
  
"You promised you'd protect it with your life!"  
  
Hutch sighed and looked out of the window. The conversation had been continuing in this vein since Starsky had picked him up that morning. After Hutch, in his wisdom, had been stupid enough to own up to his partner that he had scratched Starsky's cherished Fats Domino record, which the other Detective had just managed to obtain. And Starsky was not going to let him hear the end of it.  
  
"I was crazy to lend it to you. You don't even like "Blueberry Hill" that much!"  
  
Hutch groaned. "Starsk, I said I was sorry. Look, I'll buy you another one, OK?"  
  
Starsky gave his partner a hard stare and then swung his Torino around a bend a little too quickly, making Hutch exclaim, "Watch it!"  
  
Starsky ignored the comment. "Where you gonna find another record, hey, buddy boy?! It´s taken years for me to get hold of the one you ruined!"  
  
Hutch declined to reply to this. He shook his head in wonder. He knew Starsky would keep on at him the whole damn day about this, and he seriously considered leaping out of the speeding Torino--even that seemed like a better option than staying in the car with his sulking partner.  
  
Starsky mumbled under his breath for a while, glancing at Hutch every so often, a frown on his face. He was just about to make another scathing comment, when suddenly, a car shot out in front of them, making them both jump. Starsky slammed on the breaks, just avoiding hitting the out of control vehicle. Starsky and Hutch gave each other "here we go" looks and then both shot out of the car and rushed towards the other vehicle. It had come to a stop. The cops saw that there were two men sitting in the car and they were arguing furiously.  
  
Starsky pulled out his badge and shouted, "Get out of the vehicle!" One of the men leant out of the car window and aimed a gun at the dark haired cop. Hutch shouted a warning to his partner, who was already diving to the ground. The suspect fired, missing Starsky by inches.  
  
Starsky spun around, pulled himself up and returned fire. The armed man took a bullet in the chest. He grimaced in pain and then fell back. As Starsky approached the felon cautiously, his friend jumped out of the car and ducked behind it for cover. As he also aimed a gun at Starsky, Hutch realized that the punk had a clear shot at his partner.  
  
With no time to warn Starsky again, Hutch threw himself at the man. He grabbed the scum just as he was about to fire and pulled him to the ground. They struggled for a few seconds, each gaining the advantage at different times. Hutch's fist connected with the other man´s face, temporarily stunning him. Hutch took this opportunity to reach for his cuffs. The punk recovered and shoved out at Hutch, hitting the blond in his chest. Hutch grimaced in pain and grabbed his chest, releasing his hold on his target. The man, seeing Hutch's weakness, struck the cop hard in his chest. Hutch fell to his knees, gasping, the pain ripping through him. His attacker smiled down at him with crooked, yellow teeth and then pulled out a knife. He reached out for Hutch, but froze, when he felt the tip of a gun against the back of his neck.  
  
"Drop it!" Starsky commanded. The man hesitated, still holding on to Hutch.  
  
"Don't do it, pal," Starsky warned. The guy gave up and opened his fist, dropping the knife to the floor.  
  
Starsky grabbed the thug and forced him away from Hutch, shoving him up against the car to check him for any further weapons. Finding none, Starsky quickly cuffed the man. When the guy was safe, Starsky checked inside the car. His eyes grew wide when he saw the bag of money sitting on the back seat. He turned to Hutch, who had picked himself up off the floor.  
  
"You ok?" Starsky enquired, concerned for his friend.  
  
"Fine," Hutch replied, though his hand was still clutched to his chest. "The guy just caught me by surprise, that's all."  
  
Starsky gave him a disbelieving look. "I would have stepped in quicker, Blintz, but--"  
  
Hutch interrupted. "I said it´s fine, Starsk."  
  
Starsky frowned, but didn't say anything else. He first took the bag of cash from the car and then pushed the thug towards the Torino. The scum was complaining about the rough treatment and Starsky was losing his temper. That was when the felon noticed his friend.  
  
"Hey Jerry!" he exclaimed. "You killed him, you filthy pig!"  
  
Starsky gave the man a look to shut him up and then slammed the door, leaving the guy to scream obscenities at him from inside the car.  
  
Starsky joined Hutch, who seemed lost in thought. "You sure you're all right, buddy?"  
  
Hutch glared at him. "I told you, everything's great!"  
  
Starsky shook his head. "I know you're hurtin', buddy. I'm guessin' it's the same old pain?"  
  
Hutch tutted and turned away. "OK!" he snapped, not looking at Starsky. "It's still painful from when that nutter beat the crap out of me with an iron bar, even though it WAS six months ago. Happy now?"  
  
Starsky sighed, took hold of Hutch's arm and pulled him round to face him. "`Course I'm not happy, Hutch. But you should have told me--"  
  
"Why, Starsk?!" Hutch snapped. "So you could fuss over me?!!!"  
  
Starsky gave him an exasperated look. "No, Hutch! So I could look after you!" He lowered his voice. "Like you took care of me."  
  
Hutch squeezed his eyes shut for a second and then touched Starsky's arm. "That was different, Starsk. You nearly died. Hell, for a few moments, you did die!"  
  
Starsky chuckled under his breath. Hutch was kidding himself. Starsky didn't want to think about how close he came to losing his partner during the Corley incident. It had taken a lot of time and coaxing to get Hutch over his whole ordeal and even now, he still suffered from the pains and the memories left over.  
  
"You came back to work to soon Blondie," Starsky mumbled. Hutch raised his eyebrows at him.  
  
"You can talk!" he shot back, but gave Starsky the ghost of a smile.  
  
Starsky laughed and patted Hutch's shoulder. "Lets get this turkey back to the station, buddy. And his bag of treats here. Gotta find out where this came from." Starsky then looked thoughtful. "Remember the Cap wants to see us about something "damn important." I reckon we don't wanna be any more late than we are already."  
  
Hutch smiled. "OK, let´s go."  
  
They both walked towards the car, where their captive was still screaming his head off.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Hutch snapped at him as he got carefully into the car. Starsky got in the other side and shook his head when the con gave him a murderous look.  
  
"Jerry was my best friend you bastard," the man hissed. "You're gonna pay!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Starsky replied absentmindedly. His thoughts were still on his partner and the pain he knew friend was sometimes in. He wished he could help Hutch, but the Doctor had told them that full recovery would take a while. The Doctor had also made it painfully clear to Starsky that Hutch was lucky to be alive. Just one more beating...  
  
Starsky shivered.  
  
Hutch glanced at him. "What's up, Starsky?"  
  
Starsky shrugged. "Nothing, partner." He then turned to Hutch, a serious look on his face. "I wanna make one thing clear though, OK Hutch?"  
  
Hutch game him an ominous look. "What's that?"  
  
"The Fats Domino problem is not sorted out yet, got me?"  
  
Hutch laughed. "Sure, Gordo, whatever you say," he said.  
  
The day had certainly got off to an interesting start, Starsky thought to himself as Hutch began to hum "Blueberry Hill." Starsky gave him a killing look as he started up the Torino.  
  
TBC 


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry this has taken so long guys. Hope you like it.  
  
Friends like you  
  
Chapter 2  
  
In no time at all, Starsky, Hutch and their unwilling passenger arrived at the station. They pulled the man, who they had discovered was called Tony, into the building and handed him over to two uniforms to book him. They had also arranged for a coroner wagon to pick up Tony's friend, Jerry. It had certainly been one of their more exciting mornings. And there was still the mystery of whom Jerry and Tony's bad of stolen goodies belonged too to solve.  
  
The two cops walked into the squad room and, to Hutch's dismay, they were sill arguing about a certain record of Starsky's.  
  
"I just don't believe you, Hutch", Starsky was moaning for the hundredth time, "my Fats Domino!"  
  
Hutch muttered under his breath. Starsky stopped walking and glared at him. "What was that, partner?"  
  
Hutch eyed Starsky. "You know, Starsk--how many times do I have to say I'm Godamned sorry?! Next time, I'll put your stupid record in my oven. What do ya say?"  
  
Starsky thought about retorting to this, but eventually decided against it. Hutch smiled to himself. Peace at last!  
  
Just as Starsky and Hutch settled themselves down to begin their reports for that mornings bust, Captain Dobey's door swung open and he barked at the two detectives, "You two, get in here, now!" He turned and walked back into his office without waiting for them to reply and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Starsky frowned and glanced over at Hutch. "You think the Cap´s in a good mood, buddy?"  
  
Hutch grinned. "About the same mood as normal!"  
  
Starsky nodded and they both slowly got to their feet, wondering what they had done THIS time. Just as they got to the Captain's door, the big man shouted again, making them both start. "I said now! Get your butts in here!"  
  
Starsky and Hutch exchanged looks and then apprehensively opened the door. Their Captain glowered at them from behind his desk.  
  
"Close the door behind you!" he snapped.  
  
Hutch gave his Captain another enquiring look and then shut the door. Starsky grinned at his Captain.  
  
"Hey Cap, you know patience is a virtue, don't ya?"  
  
Dobey glared at the cheeky brunette. "Shut up and sit down Starsky, you too Hutchinson."  
  
Starsky shrugged and then sat himself down, Hutch doing the same beside him. The Captain eyed them both for a moment and then opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"There are many more virtues which seem to have passed you by, Starsky," came a sudden voice from the corner of the room.  
  
Starsky and Hutch both whirled round, startled. A man stepped closerto them, a smug smile on his face. Commissioner Walters was a short man with a nasty air of superiority about him. He had a round face  
  
with small, piggy eyes. Starsky and Hutch had both known him for a few years though that had had little to do with him, which was how they preferred it. The man had taken an instant dislike to Starsky,  
  
when they had first met and the feeling was quite mutual. Walters was now looking at Starsky with distaste.  
  
"I can name a couple of virtues for you, Detective. Cleanliness and respect for your superiors are a good two to remember." He then let out a little, high-pitched giggle. Starsky felt his blood begin to  
  
boil.  
  
Hutch put a hand on his partner´s shoulder, knowing Starsky was close to losing his temper, smiled at the Commissioner and then told him. "Surely that depends on which superior you are talking about  
  
though, doesn't it, Sir?"  
  
Starsky let out a small chuckle and Walters glared at Hutch for a moment. He then smiled. "Yes, Hutchinson, I can understand why you would make a comment like that. After all, you spend so much time with your partner, his attitude is bound to rub off on you'." He laughed.  
  
Hutch stayed quiet for a beat and then replied coolly, "I hope so." Starsky gave him an appreciative smile. Walters glared at them.  
  
Dobey coughed, breaking the tension. "Commissioner, I understand you have something you want to tell my men."  
  
Walters smiled at the Captain. "Yes, of course, Captain Dobey." He turned again to the Detectives, the fixed smile back on his face.  
  
"The first thing I need to tell you is that a new face will be starting at this precinct soon. A sergeant who comes with the best recommendations. He has had a rough time recently, but I intend to  
  
give him every opportunity to make a career here." The Commissioner paused.  
  
Starsky and Hutch glanced at each other and then Hutch turned to Walters. "This is a nice story, Commissioner, but we don't see what is has to do with us." Walters smiled at Hutch. Something about the smile made Hutch's insides freeze.  
  
"I'm certain that will become clear to you, Hutchinson. But I must make you understand, if anything happens in this station to make my sergeant feel at all uncomfortable, I will be speaking to you two  
  
again. Is that understood?"  
  
Hutch nodded and Starsky shrugged. But the looks they exchanged showed that neither of them had a clue what this had to do with them. And it made them feel uncomfortable.  
  
The Commissioner seemed satisfied. "Good, I'm pleased that's sorted. I hope you can both be", the man looked straight at Starsky, "adult about this."  
  
Starsky forced himself to smile, but Hutch could see that it was taking every bit of strength his partner had not to lunge at the sneering man. He tightened his hold on his friend´s shoulder.  
  
Dobey was also struggling to control himself. "Is that all, Commissioner?"  
  
Walters shot Dobey a frosty look. "No, Captain, not quite. This next request comes from the very top and you are expected to accept, obviously."  
  
Hutch frowned at Starsky. Now what?  
  
"There is a ball tonight, for high police ranks only really but your presence there is requested. It seems you are both to receive commendations for your recent efforts, including the Gunther and Monty arrests."  
  
Hutch muttered under his breath and Starsky rolled his eyes. An evening in suits and ties with only Walters' sort for company was not what they had planned for their evening.  
  
Walters caught their reactions. "I am also to tell you that if you do not put in an appearance, it will not look good on you, your precinct or your Captain. Is any of this unclear?"  
  
Hutch sighed. Starsky glanced at Dobey and then snapped at the Commissioner, "Its perfectly clear." Then, after a moment, added "Sir."  
  
"Excellent," exclaimed Walters. "Well, that's all for now. Other than, I don't need to tell you that it will be a highbrow affair, with lots of important, high ranking officials. If you could all be on your best behaviour and for once," he glanced again at Starsky, "show some manners."  
  
Starsky made a mock bow to the commissioner. Hutch chortled and then tried to turn it into a cough.  
  
Walters marched towards the door. "Until tonight then gentlemen," he said pleasantly and then swept out of the door.  
  
As soon as the door was shut, both Starsky and Hutch turned on their Captain, yelling questions and demanding explanations at the same time.  
  
Dobey leapt to his feet. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" he bellowed and the detectives fell silent. "Don't ask me any questions as I'm not allowed to answer them. I wish to God that I could".  
  
Hutch mumbled "great," and turned away. Starsky gave Dobey a pleading look.  
  
"C'mon, Cap, a policeman's ball? It's not really our scene, you know?"  
  
"You think it's mine, Starsky?" Dobey retorted. "I had a nice evening with Edith planned. I gotta go and so do you!"  
  
"Cap, this Sergeant--" Hutch began, but Dobey spoke across him.  
  
"I told you, Hutchinson, I can't tell you anymore than what Walters did." His tone softened. "I'm sorry, you don't know how much. Just promise me one thing, tonight, whatever you hear, whoever you see,  
  
don't start anything." Dobey paused, worried he had said more than he should as his boys eyed him enquiringly. "Look," Dobey snapped with a sigh. "Get out on the streets you two but be back here tonight for eight o clock, sharp!"  
  
Hutch shook his head. "The party is here?"  
  
"I didn't plan it, Hutch!" Dobey snapped, almost losing it. "Now, get the hell out of here. You got work to do. And make sure you two finish that report!"  
  
Starsky and Hutch got to their feet, walked across the room and left the room. Dobey watched them go, a look of apprehension on his face.  
  
The two detectives walked through the precinct, heading back to the car park.  
  
"Great," Starsky was complaining. "Just great!"  
  
Hutch frowned at him. "I don't know what you're moaning about, Starsk. I had a date tonight."  
  
Starsky shrugged. "Take her."  
  
Hutch gave Starsky an "are you mad" look. "Yeah, right. She'd just love the company!"  
  
Starsky laughed. "True, not exactly a crazy crowd, are they?"  
  
This banter continued as the Detectives left the station and moved towards the Torino. The partners were unaware that their every moves were being watched.  
  
Peters stood to one side of the car park, being careful to keep himself out of sight. He frowned as he saw the cops laughing as they got into their car, obviously sharing a joke.  
  
A nasty smile spread across the man's face. You enjoy yourselves whilst you can fellas,' Peters thought, I'll see you tonight."  
  
TBC 


End file.
